


Light as feather

by pykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationship, Platonic Romance, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pykes/pseuds/pykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were young, wild, free and <i>young</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light as feather

“Harry Potter asked me to the Yule Ball today.”

His head snaps up, a small frown creases his forehead, and I resist the urge to smile. The look on my face must have given my thoughts away, for he smiles a small smile at me, barely a twitch of his mouth. 

“And?” He asks, dipping the tip of his quill on the inkwell and resuming working on his homework; it’s not due for another two weeks and a half and is currently receiving more attention than yours truly. 

“I said no,” I answer back, cattily “I barely know the boy.”

“Didn’t stop you from going to Hogsmeade with me, last year,” His mouth curls up into a smug smile, and my stomach drops.

I stick my nose in the air. “He is younger than me.”

He leans back on his chair, cocks his head to one side and my stomach vanishes. “Only a year.” When I don’t answer, he leans forward, blinking. A curious look flits across the gray eyes I love so. “You _like_ me.”

Yes, yes, yes. I point my wand at him and say _“Langlock!”_

Knowingly, he smiles and deflects the jinx. 

"Don't flatter yourself, Cedric Diggory."


End file.
